Memories: Sasuke
by StrawberryNova
Summary: A story told in three different perspectives. A memory-lost Sakura finds her way into Sasuke's life. What does he do? He plans to use her against their country. A country that both she is dead to, and is dead to him. SasuSaku/NaruHina in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke-kuuun?"

I woke from my light slumber.

"Hn?"

My red-haired teammate, Karin, smiled back at me in a way that she probably thought was seductive, "I'm sorry to wake you…"

"Hn."

"…But, since Juugo and the asshole are gone…"

I inwardly smiled at Karin's new nickname for Suigetsu. She continued, oblivious to the face that I obviously didn't care about the fact that my other two teammates were gone. As long as they came back, I let them do what they wish.

"…Maybe we could, y'know, have some…" she inched closer to me.

I raised an eyebrow.

She placed her lips at my ear. It tickled—not that I'd admit that.

"_Fun_."

I rolled my eyes, "Karin."

She smiled at me, "Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"We're on a mission to hunt down Itachi, let's stick to the plan."

"But Sasuke-kuuun!" She whined.

"I'm going to go refill our water supply," I told her as I stood up, "I'll be back later."

"Wait," she stood up too, "I'll go with you!"

"Someone needs to stay and watch camp," I pointed out.

She pouted, but stayed behind as I left, water pouches in hand.

-

The water was chilly, but clean. And we needed to have a lot of clean water around, since Suigetsu practically inhaled our supply when he felt like it.

Just as I was putting the stopper in the last water pouch, a huge boom startled me. Not that I showed it. I turned my head in the direction of the boom. Juugo was in that direction.

I shrugged to myself. No worries, Juugo's not much trouble.

Most of the time.

Well, if his curse mark got the better of him again, it wouldn't matter here. There are no people living here anyway.

Still…

Curiosity got the better of me and I headed out in the direction I had heard the noise come from. I hadn't even gotten two paces when an ear-splitting scream nearly shattered my eardrums.

Shit.

I raced off to the edge of the valley, my best guess at where the scream came from.


	2. Chapter 2

A pile of huge boulders were the only thing that met me. No sign of Juugo, though I don't remember these boulders here when I had checked this area for people.

I was about to turn around when my ears picked up more screaming.

"WHY NOT HELL THEN?!"

Now that was a loud voice.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

All I heard after that were moans and sobs. That's when I noticed an odd tang to the air.

Blood.

Fresh, too. Nearby.

I scanned the area.

Bingo.

Red stained the dusty earth below the boulders. Freshly spilled blood. A lot of it. Someone must've been crushed by the boulders.

The sobs got louder, and I realized I was out in the open. Dashing back behind the trees, I tried to listen to the voices. Maybe I could recognize them.

It was useless. All I could hear was loud crying. I sighed and made my way back to the river to retrieve our water supplies. Suigetsu would bitch for days if I left it there.

-

I came back to the camp to find it in chaos.

Suigetsu and Juugo were running idiotically back and forth between the campfire and the tents. Though I couldn't see Karin, I could hear her yelling orders from one of the tents.

"I leave for five minutes and come back to this?" But my words were lost. Something bad had happened. Really bad.

I ventured over to the tent in time to catch Karin's next set of orders.

"Juugo, bring me another cloth. Suigetsu, find Sasuke and get that water!"

"I'm right here, Karin." I said as I rounded the corner of the tent to peek in. She was crouched over something and blood was pooling on the ground.

Oh no…

They _didn't_…

Karin turned to look at me and I got a glimpse. An arm with a large, deep gash.

"Sasuke-kun! There you are!"

"What is this?" I fought to keep my voice calm. How dare they?!

"Juugo saved her." She explained, raising her hand for the water pouch, "Right before a huge rock crushed her."

I handed her the pouch with a groan. For bad guys, they were awfully…good.

I moved to the side as Juugo came in with a large cloth. He hadn't even noticed me before he sped back out for something else Karin had barked at him to get.

Karin raised her hand, "Come and take a look at her now. You're going to have to leave in a few minutes. I need to take her shirt off."

I eased over to get a look. Peering over Karin's shoulder, I choked. The first thing I noticed was her hair.

Bright pink. Stained with red.

I had only ever known one person with pink hair.

I continued staring until Karin raised her hand again, "Time to leave, Sasuke-kun!"

I didn't move.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"…Hn?"

"Leave!"

Right. Leaving.

-

Not much later, Karin emerged from the tent. Her hands slightly bloody. She smiled at the three of us, sitting in a circle, useless.

"She'll be fine, but I'm almost positive she'll have amnesia. The rock she hit her head against nearly cracked her skull."

I stared at her, but Suigetsu spoke, "She won't be, like, brain-dead, right?"

"No. She just…won't remember herself."

Great. Just what I need. A former teammate not being able to remember herself.

Well, better Sakura than Naruto.

"What do we do now?" Juugo asked.

Karin glanced back at the tent, "We wait. We can't get anywhere with her unconscious like that."

"But, what if her friends come back for her?" Suigetsu asked, and when we gave him a questioning look, "I heard the screams and the crying."

"They won't."

They all looked at me. Crap, probably shouldn't have spoken.

I shrugged, "They probably think she's dead. And if they didn't get the body now, they won't come back for it."

Suigetsu and Juugo nodded, but Karin stared at me. I blinked at her.

"Sasuke-kun, I need to speak with you for a moment."

Ah, she wants to talk.

"Hn."

"Suigestu, Juugo," more orders from Karin, "Go find some food."

They didn't even protest as they left camp. Hmm, maybe this won't be so bad.

"Sasuke-kun," I turned to look at her, and she held something up, "I found this tied in her hair."

Forget that ealier statement. This was going to be hell.

She held up Sakura's Hitai-ate, her leaf headband, and shot me a knowing glance.

"She's from your village. Have you met her?"

"It's a big village," I lied, shaking my head, "I might've met her once, but I don't remember."

"Well," Karin said, lowering the headband, "Would she know you?"

Only one way out of this. "I don't know."

"You're the last Uchiha of your village, you left when you were young, don't you think the whole village would be searching for you?"

"Why would they do that?"

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Do they kill traitors in your village?"

Where is she going with this?

"I'm not sure. Probably."

Karin looked heartbroken, "What if she knows you? What if she remembers you?"

I shrugged, "I doubt she will."

"But what if she does?!" Karin was going into hysterics, "We have to get rid of her!"

Whoa, going a bit overboard here!

"Karin, do you really think she can take on all four of us in her condition?"

Wait, why am I defending her? It's true, she could get me killed!

But…

Karin paused, "True…okay. We'll keep her."

I nodded and walked back to my tent, heaving a sigh of relief the moment I made it inside.

Guess I still feel protective of my old teammates…

Need to stop that. It could get me killed.

* * *

Sorry I didn't comment on the first chapter of all three, I was kinda in a rush. If you like this one, you may want to read the other two. Sakura's is short right now, but it'll get longer.

And, chapter lengths will vary greatly, because I'm trying to keep these all in synch. Not as easy as it sounds.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke to moaning.

"Uuuhhh…"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and rolled over, stumbling slightly before sticking my head outside of my tent.

"Can someone please wake up Suigetsu?" I asked. "He's dreaming again."

"I'm right here."

I blinked. Suigetsu was sitting by the campfire, looking miserable.

"Oh." I looked around, "Where's that sound coming from?"

His hand flew up; pointing to the tent we left Sakura in, "The girl."

I emerged from my tent and went to sit next to him by the fire. It was damn chilly at…very early in the morning. What time was it anyway?

"Time?"

Suigetsu stared at me, "Do I _look_ like I have a watch on me?"

Ooh, touchy.

"Hn."

"And stop with that stupid 'hn' thing!" He yelled at me, growling at the fire.

Very touchy.

"Is Karin's PMS contagious or something?"

He looked at me as if I were nuts.

"Well?" I wanted an answer.

"No," he said, annoyed, "the girl's kept me up all night with her moaning."

"She's been like that all night?"

"You're a very heavy sleeper."

"Apparently." Never knew…then again, I did bunk with Naruto for years.

"I wish she would just stop!" he snarled.

I threw a twig into the fire, "Give her some medicine. Pain killers."

He turned to look at me, his eyes wide with amazement, "You're a freaking genius!"

I snorted. Like this wasn't already obvious?

"Karin!" He jumped up and sped for the tent, "KARIN!

"WHAT?!"

Sounds like Karin's a bit testy too.

"Sasuke had an idea!" he called as he ran in, like it was a miracle.

I sighed to myself and poked the fire, "Don't overdose her…"

-

I was still by the fire when Suigetsu ran back out and practically mauled me.

"Sasuke, that was an amazing idea!"

"Get. Off. Me."

"Oh," he said, sliding off me and helping me back up, "Sorry. I'm just so happy!"

I brushed myself off, "Has Sakura stopped, then?"

He smiled wide, "Yes! And her face is—"

He stopped talking and stared at me, his eyes widening.

Okay then.

"What?"

"Her name."

Oh shit…did I just…?

"What are you talking about?"

"You just called her 'Sakura.'"

I kept my face calm, "No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, why would I use her name if I don't know her?"

His face took on a look of puzzlement. Victory!

But then he looked at me funny, "You know her, don't you?"

Oh come on!

"No, I don't."

"You must. Her name's Sakura, isn't it?"

Keep lying, keep lying!

"I wouldn't know."

"You two are from the same village, aren't you?"

Lie, lie!

"I don't know."

He stopped and I inwardly heaved a sigh of relief.

"I won't tell." He said, smiling.

I ground my teeth, "Suigetsu, I don't know her."

"Sure, sure." He waved his hands, as if waving my words away.

"Suigetsu…"

He smirked at me before running off to the tent Sakura was in, "KARIIIIIN!"

That little shit! Did he not just say he wouldn't tell?

Wait, got to keep up that lie! I don't know her, I don't know her!

"WHAT?!"

"I know what to call her!" Suigetsu yelled into the tent.

"Oh?" Karin seemed disbelieving.

"SAKURA!"

I rubbed my temples.

Why did I pick Suigetsu?


	4. Chapter 4

I was warming myself by the fire when she finally came to.

"Uuuhh…"

"She's awake!" Juugo exclaimed, dropping the logs he was carrying into the fire.

"Help her up, stupid!" Karin screeched when Juugo didn't move immediately.

"I'll do it," Suigetsu said, sliding off his rock and walking to Sakura.

Feeling a need to input, I spoke too, "Hn."

We watched as Suigetsu lifted Sakura's head with gentleness I hadn't thought he possessed. Something flashed in the back of my head, but it went too fast for me to distinguish properly.

Not being able to see her face, I could only listen to his words to her.

"Are you okay?" Again with the gentleness. "Easy there. Hi, I'm Suigetsu."

She spoke.

"I'm…I…" her voice sounded rough and confused. "I don't know who I am."

"You have amnesia," Suigestu stated, as if everyone got amnesia at one point in their life.

"Suigetsu!" Karin's voice broke the almost-silence, "why are you talking so quietly? Bring her over!"

"Shut up Karin! I was trying not to startle her!" He yelled back, and then spoke softer, "sorry."

He suddenly laughed. "Oh, sorry, that's probably the drugs we gave you to ease the pain. You smashed your head on a large rock."

"Sounds painful," she replied.

"I'm sure it was."

"Bring her over already!" Karin's voice sounded again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Suigestu replied. He stood suddenly and a bare ground revealed that Sakura was perched in his arms. I dropped my head quickly, just to be safe from recognition. Again, I could only hear the voices while my bangs obstructed my view.

"Easy there, I'm only going to be carrying you for a moment."

"S-sorry…reflexes."

"No worries."

Silence for a few moments.

"Hmm?"

More silence.

"Hold your horses, I'll explain in a moment."

A short pause.

"His name is Juugo, though he looks menacing, he's a big softie."

Ah, he's introducing us to her.

"That's Karin. Her bark is as bad as her bite, I'll let you borrow my earmuffs."

"Thanks a ton, Suigetsu," she told him, sarcasm slathered thick.

"Anytime." I could almost hear him grinning.

"And he shall be called Mr. Moody-boy."

WHAT?!

I raised my head, not caring if she saw me, and glared at the annoyance, "Suigetsu…"

He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, sorry, his real name's Sasuke."

A strange look crossed her eyes. It wasn't recognition, more like confusion. A look I assumed was associated with memory loss.

Suddenly, she doubled over.

"A-Are you okay?!"

Suigetsu made no move to help her in his shock, nor did the others. They all stayed in their place, speaking to her as she curled on the ground.

Swearing silently, I jumped to pick her up. Her green eyes met mine for a moment before they closed and she passed out.

I sighed, "I'll put her in one of the tents."

No one objected.

As I immerged from the tent, I found the three of them staring intently at the fire. Karin was the first to raise her head and speak when I joined them.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"She doesn't remember a thing," I said quietly. "We can keep her with us."

Suigetsu looked up, something flashing in his eyes. He had an idea, I could tell.

"Why don't we teach her our ways?"

Karin's eyes brightened at the voiced idea, "she could be an ally against her nation."

Guilt washed over me. Using her like that didn't seem right.

But it was smart. Very smart.

"She starts in a week," I stated firmly.

No objections. She was our new secret weapon.


End file.
